The Day The Splatterboard Blew Up
by Sorceress Cysso
Summary: A funny story about what happened when the Splatterboard blew up on the NTWF (a chatboard).


The Day the Splatterboard Blew Up

Some say it blew up because of too many people posting. Others say it blew up because it wanted to commit suicide. But what had really happened, no one knows. Our best, logical, serious answer is that too many people posted at once, but that would be too easy. Still, we at the NTWF do not know what happened to the late Splatterboard. All we do know is that the answer could be lying out there. But for now, we Splatterboarders must find shelter.

After the very long funeral, the Forumers set off to different towns/boards. But, I and the other faithful Tabloiders, stayed. We created a refugee camp that no one could find without the link. From our Tabloid Thread, we watched the ruins of the Splatterboard sizzle in the sun. "Do you think it was Luke?" Kat asked, sitting in the back of the cave-like thread.

"It could've been," I said weakly. I was keeping watch for Lady Jade to come and fix the town up for us. Hours passed, and she never came. Duckie S., our newest Tabloider, was put in charge for communication with the other boards. No messages came. No Forumers came. And Lady Jade never came. Duckie the Lord of the Frogs sighed.

"I think I'm going to leave. My homework needs to be done." We waved goodbye to him. His image faded until nothing of the Lord stayed. Duckie S. checked his status. The Lord of the Frogs had logged out.

Hours passed. Tabloiders came and went. I stayed for as long as I could, always making sure nothing bad happened. Then it happened.

"Guys!" Duckie S. cried. "Look here, we've got a message from the Off Topic boards."

"What does it say?" asked Eggz. All of the Tabloiders crowded around her and the computer.

"It says: _To any Forumers left in the Splatterboard—Leave the Splatterboard now. The Splatterboard is being taken down, and the cave you're in right now will be sealed. You all will be trapped. Please leave, Forumers. For the sake of you safety, leave. Signed, the Off Topicers."_

"We can't leave!" Kat exploded. She pushed Duckie S. off the chair and started writing a message to the Off Topicers. "Dear Off Topicers: Forget it! We're loyal to the Tabloids, and we'll stay with it until it dies! Signed, Kat and the Tabloiders." I sighed.

"I hope Lady Jade comes," I said quietly. Erika agreed with me.

"All we can do is hope, Sammy," Kat said with shiver. "I'm cold. Even with the Invisidoor here, it's freezing." I nodded. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her.

"Guys, look!" We all crowded around the Cave's Entrance and gasped. "Lady Jade!" I said with a sigh of relief. It was true; Lady Jade was standing next to the Create-A-Thread Shop. We Tabloiders watched in awe as she waved her arms in the air. Pieces of magic dust flew from her fingers, and together the magic re-created the Splatterboard.

Kat smiled and withdrew the Invisidoor. Lady Jade walked into our cave. "Ah, I'm so glad to see you guys. But," she said firmly. "DON'T EVER BLOW UP MY SPLATTERBOARD AGAIN!" Anime sweat drops flew down all of our necks', but in the end, all of us laughed it off.

The Epilogue

The next day, everyone was back to normal. Well, not exactly normal. The next day, I kidnapped NeoNick's imaginary son, Duckie S. raised her popularity up a bit, and Stal stole all the cookies. So you could say that we were insanely normal.

But, I've still wondered what could've blown up over a thousand threads, leaving only a few from the very beginning of the Splatterboard, and a thread called 'N/A'…

"My plans!" Luke yelled in his lair. "Ruined! The Splatterboard was supposed to die, and all those stupid Tabloiders were supposed to be trapped in that cave! But of course, that stupid Lady Jade had to fix the town." Luke raged on and on. He finally stopped. "Oh, but this isn't the end, oh no. Once I get a hold of the 'Book of Really Horrible Spells', the whole _Writer's Forum_ will fall to my knees!" Luke laughed evilly as he left the lair, off to find the NTWF's one weakness…


End file.
